<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El reencuentro by ShikiDark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589623">El reencuentro</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikiDark/pseuds/ShikiDark'>ShikiDark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Drama, Escolar, Humor, M/M, SasuNaru - Freeform, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikiDark/pseuds/ShikiDark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Las pandillas más peligrosas de la ciudad estaban en disputas por territorio. El legendario Kyubi, líder de la pandilla Juubi y el líder de actual de Akatsuki se batían a duelo, pero no por los motivos esperados. Ellos alguna vez se amaron y fueron separados. Sólo ellos podían relatar como se convirtieron en enemigos jurados.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>El reencuentro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo la historia es de mi autoría. Yaoi Chico x chico. AU. Escolar. Sasunaru. Parte de la subasta del grupo de shhh narusasu sasunaru</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cap 1: El inicio del fin</p><p> </p><p>La tarde agonizaba regalando los últimos rayos de luz anaranjados, bañando las siluetas de dos chicos que llegaban al borde del arroyo. Las aguas cristalinas parecían un río de oro, el cual reflejaba a ambos. Los jóvenes llegaron por caminos opuestos culminando en aquel sitio acordado. Se aquel citado aquella tarde a escondidas de todos. Ninguno de los integrantes de las pandillas que lideraban estaban al tanto de aquella cita pendiente de sus respectivos jefes. Era asunto personal y sumamente privado. Una historia que sólo ellos conocían bien. Sus allegados apenas si podrían comprender una parte de la razón de estar tan obsesionados con el otro. Siempre al pendiente de sus movimientos, hazañas y derrotas. Los nuevos miembros de Akatsuki y Juubi se limitaban a admirar a Uchiha y Uzumaki por los relatos acerca de cada uno.</p><p>Habían pasado ya dos años desde la última vez que se ha visto visto, pero para ellos parecía tan sólo un instante. El tiempo distanciados desaparecía nada más cruzar una mirada. Cuando el azul y el negro se topaban no existía nada más que ellos. En aquel descampado, Naruto y Sasuke se observaron analíticamente buscando alguna diferencia a la persona que conocieron. Ellos asistido juntos al mismo colegio. El muy famoso colegio, Konoha High School, había sido el lugar en el cual su rivalidad comenzó y donde Uzumaki había quedado insatisfecho por su duelo no resuelto con el moreno. Después de todo, el otro se había transferido de colegio y unido a una pandilla de nombre Akatsuki, sin darle siquiera una explicación. Misma que, según supo, sometió volviéndose el líder.</p><p>―Es todo un milagro que consiguieras graduarte, Usuratonkachi ―comentó Sasuke rompiendo el silencio entre ellos, sin dejar de observar el diploma en la mano del rubio.</p><p>―Yo tampoco lo creía posible realmente ttebayo ―secundó con una sonrisa confiada mientras arrojaba aquel papel que tanto empeño y esfuerzo le había costado conseguir―. Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de milagros ―agregó con esa sonrisa tan parecida a la de un zorro. Marca distintiva suya.</p><p>―Tienes razón ―asintió Sasuke mirándolo con una leve sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos recordando el pasado.</p><p>El viento sopló moviendo el pasto cercano a los pies de ellos. Sus ropas se alzaron levemente asimilándose a la escena de una batalla final de algún manga de peleas. Y la realidad había superado a la ficción. Un rubio de aspecto salvaje vestido como pandillero luchando contra un Uchiha, un chico de clase alta. Cualquiera esperaría ver a un niño rico como Sasuke lejos de la “gentuza”. No era la clase de persona que se esperaría ver peleándose mano a mano con un plebeyo, mucho menos liderando una pandilla. “ <em>Inusual”</em> era la única palabra para describir la relación entre ellos. ¿Cómo se involucrado? No era la pregunta más necesaria, pues al haber sido compañeros era fácil crear diversas explicaciones, sino <em>“¿por qué?”.</em>¿Por qué dos personas que alguna vez se juraron amor ahora se batían a duelo?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Para entenderlo era inevitable rememorar como comenzó su historia juntos…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La prestigiosa escuela de Konoha destacaba por sus alumnos superiores a los demás en deportes e intelecto, de allí salían los mejores atletas y los estudiantes con mayores logros académicos. Era de suponerse que las universidades más reconocidas siempre estuvieran más que dispuestas a recibir a alumnos que tuvieran una recomendación de ella. Sin embargo, su fama de ser una escuela seria y libre de problemas se terminó con la llegada de cierto alumno problema. Pues el nuevo ambicionaba a algo de lo más extraño. Puesto que en un lugar en el que la educación era una prioridad máxima, sus sueños no tenían cabida. Aquel soleado y hermoso día, arribó a la entrada, un busca problemas vestido de manera llamativa; el uniforme desarreglado y una bolsa en lugar de mochila o portafolios. No se tomó la molestia de anunciarse ante la directora y simplemente ingresó al salón de clases anunciándose estrepitosamente.</p><p>Los alumnos, como era de esperarse, estuvieron sentados correctamente en sus respectivos lugares esperando a su maestro. Algunos tenían conversaciones con otros para pasar el tiempo. En voz baja y sin hacer ruidos demás. Algunos simplemente leían sus libros de estudio, otros dibujaban, en fin. Cada quien tenía alguna distracción que no afectaba a nadie. Dejaron sus respectivas entretenciones cuando la puerta del salón de abrió con un fuerte golpe. Definitivamente, ese no era su maestro. Observaron al recién llegado como si de un perro callejero se tratase, pero no dijeron ni una sola palabra.</p><p>―Yo me convertiré en el Souban de todo Japón ttebayo ―declaró el alumno de nuevo ingreso luego de entrar al salón de clases pateando la puerta.</p><p>El rubio sin esperar que los alumnos que serían sus compañeros, dijeran o hicieran algo, fue al frente de la clase y tomó en su mano una tiza. Escribió en grande su nombre y apellido en el pizarrón del salón: “Uzumaki Naruto el futuro Souban”. Levantó su pie derecho y lo apoyó en el escritorio del maestro mientras gritaba a todo pulmón sus objetivos. Lo cual causó que varios murmullos comenzaran a oírse respecto al nuevo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio iba a una prestigiosa academia sólo para ser un delincuente? Además de que eso mancharía para siempre la reputación de Konoha High school. Varios de los presentes no deseaban que su nueva imagen fuera la de una escuela para delincuentes.</p><p>―¿Un yakuza? ―preguntó uno de los alumnos mientras mantenía la voz baja, siendo aún audible claramente.</p><p>―¿Está escuela ahora permite <em>este tipo</em> de personas? ―cuestionó otro de forma despectiva, cuidando sus palabras para no ser blanco del salvaje que acababa de unírseles.</p><p>―Qué molesto y ruidoso es ―murmuró un azabache manteniendo su mano bajo su barbilla sin moverse de su cómoda postura sentado en su sitio.</p><p>De entre todo el cuchicheo que había en ese salón, las palabras de Uchiha fueron las que llegaron a oídos de Uzumaki. El blondo había estado oyendo sin mucha atención los comentarios de todos, pero cuando ese azabache habló sin siquiera haber visto su presentación, se exasperó. Frunció el ceño con molestia arremangándose la ropa en gesto claro de estar preparándose para pelear y se acercó al otro. Pateó la mesa de Sasuke buscando provocarlo y al ver que el de ojos negros simplemente miraba su libro como si su presencia no fuera nada, enfureció aún más. Con su ira en aumento, el de ojos claros sujetó el cuello de la ropa del otro y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo hasta tenerlo a centímetros de su rostro.</p><p>―¿Acaso quieres pelear, chico sexy? ―preguntó Uzumaki con burla mientras sonreía de lado.</p><p>―¿Eres gay? ―preguntó, el siempre tan oportuno, Sai desde su asiento.</p><p>―¡¿Qué?! ―exclamó horrorizado Uzumaki soltando de inmediato a Sasuke como si su cuerpo quemara o algo por el estilo.</p><p>Uchiha por su lado lo miró de mala manera antes de acomodarse su ropa, arrugada por el anterior agarre. Movió un poco su escritorio y lo volvió a colocar en su sitio para volver a sentarse luego de echar a ese rubio. ¿No podía siquiera leer un libro en paz? Como si no tuviera suficiente con los constantes acosos de las chicas de su salón. Esa había sido la primera vez en su vida escolar donde podía estar sentado simplemente leyendo sin ser interrumpido y ese rubio venía a fastidiarle el día. <em>“Perfecto, simplemente perfecto</em>”. Maldijo sarcásticamente en su mente. Lo único que encontraba bueno o de buena suerte, era tener a Sai distrayendo al blondo. Dos idiotas bocones sumamente molestos seguramente tendrían con que entretenerse sin inmiscuirlo a él.</p><p>―Estoy insultándolo ttebayo ―aclaró Naruto estando rojo de vergüenza―. Yo estoy intimidándolo. Es lo que los grandes yakuzas hacen; buscar al líder del grupo, vencerlo y proclamarse el nuevo líder ―explicó mientras sacaba un papel de su ropa para ponerse a revisar si estaba siguiendo bien su estrategia.</p><p>―Es el peor insulto que me han dado en mi vida ―dijo Uchiha mirándolo con una sonrisa de lado―. Y no lo digo porque hirieras mi orgullo, sino por lo patético que es. Hasta para insultar eres un fracasado ―se burló mientras guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón manteniéndose de pie a la espera.</p><p>―Si quieres puedes unirte al club de fans de Sasuke para seguir alabando su atractivo físico ―sugirió Sai mientras señalaba a un grupo de chicas al final del salón―. Con ellas puedes perderte todo el día en fantasías eróticas donde mi primo al fin deja de ser tan asexual como un alga y te hace el amor, se casa contigo y tienes a sus hijos ―enumeró con aquella, para muchos, irritante sonrisa.</p><p>―¿Quién diablos haría semejante estupidez? ―interrogó Naruto sintiéndose cada vez más acalorado y las miradas de las chicas de la fila que señaló el pálido chico no estaban ayudándolo precisamente.</p><p>―¿Tiene algo de malo soñar con nuestro futuro? ―preguntó una joven de cabellos rosados avanzando hacia Uzumaki.</p><p>Ella era una de las alumnas más sobresalientes en cuanto se trataba de estudios y al igual que sus compañeras, tenía interés amoroso en Uchiha por ser el alumno modelo. Atractivo, inteligente y bueno en los deportes, lo único que muchos encontraban como “defecto” en el azabache, era lo retraído que era. Sin embargo, le reconocían que era muy tranquilo, no solía molestar a nadie y mientras no se metieran con él, no tendrían que lidiar con sus comentarios cortantes y algo despectivos. Pocos eran los que lo hacían hasta por diversión, como el caso de Sai, quien disfrutaba de sacar de sus casillas a su querido y serio primo.</p><p>―Oye, eres muy linda ―dijo Uzumaki cambiando su actitud al verla de cerca. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente, pero siguió hablando―. Sé mi novia ttebayo ―ordenó mientras alzaba su pulgar en gesto de victoria acompañado con una blanca sonrisa.</p><p>―¡Nunca! ―rechazó ella con una expresión de horror dándole una cachetada que lo hizo voltear la cara.</p><p>―Primer día y haces el ridículo, te rechaza el asexual y la plana ―comentó Sai anotándolo todo en su cuaderno para dibujarlo después―. El torpe de pene, posiblemente, corto no tiene suerte en ningún bando ―bromeó sin miedo alguno.</p><p>Uchiha había estado esperando a que sucediera algo más, no estaba seguro el qué, pero al menos una pelea a puño limpio y su primo interfería con sus raros comentarios. Estaba enojado con Sai por sus estupideces. De por sí le resultaba molesto lidiar con sus “fans” como para que le agregué otro. Aunque, por otro lado, debía admitir para sí mismo que el blondo consiguió captar su atención, verlo enojado y avergonzado tenía cierto encanto que lo impulsaba a fastidiarlo para ver esas expresiones un poco más. Y a juzgar por lo efectivas que eran las palabras de Sai, ya tenía por donde seguir con eso. Había sacado las manos de sus bolsillos cuando por un momento pareció que Naruto iba a pelear con él. Mas las guardó nuevamente en sus propios bolsillos cuando no vio intenciones de ello. Mientras, siguió observando como Sakura le gritaba al rubio a viva voz y el otro tan sólo se limitaba a mirar hacia todos lados como si estuviera buscando algo.</p><p>―Al menos aprende a insultar o coquetear antes de buscar a alguien ―comentó Sasuke mirando al de ojos claros con una pose de altanería  logrando interrumpir su “conversación” con Haruno―. Pareciera que me coqueteaste a mí y le buscabas pelea a Sakura ―señaló antes de mirar a su asiento con intenciones de volver a sentarse.</p><p>―No es eso ―negó Uzumaki con la cara completamente roja, moviendo la cabeza repetidas veces―. Yo tengo una explicación para eso.</p><p>No obstante, a Naruto no se le permitió terminar su frase debido a la llegada del maestro Kakashi. Al abrir la puerta el de cabellos plateados se cuestionó a sí mismo la razón de que sus alumnos estuvieran tan “tensos”. Al menos eso percibía a simple vista, ya que no estaba seguro acerca de lo que lo que estaba pasando exactamente. Veía al nuevo alumno del que le hablaron allí, no fue difícil ubicarlo con la ropa tan particular que llevaba. Al menos lo alivió ver cómo estaba “conviviendo” con Sakura y Sasuke. Conclusión a la que llegó al verlos tan cerca en la mesa del azabache. Sonrió bajo el barbijo que siempre usaba y carraspeó un poco la garganta para alertarlos de su presencia.</p><p>―Tú debes ser el nuevo alumno ―dijo Hatake llamando la atención de los alumnos―. Me alegra ver que te llevas bien con tus compañeros. Sakura puede ser algo irritante cuando se obsesiona con Sasuke, pero es buena chica y él puede ser algo asocial, mas no te dejes engañar sólo es algo tímido ―señaló a Uchiha con el dedo mientras se acomodaba en su escritorio―. Ellos cuidaran bien de ti, según me dijo la directora, hay que cuidarte mucho porque tienes muchos “accidentes” por culpa de tu torpeza.</p><p> </p><p><em>“¿Tímido? ¿Ese bastardo es tímido?”</em> Pensó Uzumaki sonriendo de manera burlona al ver cómo ni Uchiha ni la chica de ojos verdes podían replicar nada por tratarse del maestro. Estaba por burlarse de eso hasta que oyó lo que dijo acerca de él.</p><p>―¡Yo no tengo accidentes! ¡Ni soy torpe! ―exclamó totalmente ofendido―. Eso sólo les pasa a los niños pequeños ttebayo.</p><p>―Creo que ni siquiera estamos hablando del mismo tipo de accidentes ―respondió Kakashi antes de limpiar el pizarrón―. Ahora todos a sus lugares. Uzumaki veo que te llevas bien con Sasuke y para tu suerte hay un lugar a su lado.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Mierda”.</em> Protestaron mentalmente ambos antes de mirarse con molestia mutua y acomodarse en sus respectivos lugares.</p><p> </p><p>Haruno caminó de regreso hacia su asiento, maldiciendo mentalmente al maestro. No podía decirle que estaban peleando o mejor dicho, a punto de hacerlo, ya que eso acarrearía un castigo para todos y no arriesgaría su perfecto historial por nada del mundo. Su maestro era muy despistado o confiaba de manera ciega en el compañerismo y hospitalidad de la escuela como para no ver la tensión en el ambiente. Lo dejó pasar, puesto que si Uzumaki era como se mostró en esos escasos minutos en los que se presentó ante ellos, no tardaría en demostrar que debía ser expulsado. Empero, contrario a lo que creía la de cabellos rosados, Kakashi sí notó la actitud de los estudiantes. Le parecía más razonable que convivieran para llevarse bien a apartar a Naruto y generar la falsa idea de que tenía favoritismos.</p><p>El resto de la clase hubo silencio, pero con una batalla de miradas entre Naruto y Sasuke. Ellos aun no estaban satisfechos con la interrupción en su discusión. Aunque ambos evitaban decirse algo en voz alta para no ser castigados por el maestro, sí se la pasaron haciéndose gestos o arrojándose papelitos con insultos para el otro. Mas, en cuanto Hatake notó que estaban lanzando notitas, se acercó a ellos y les quitó una que iba dirigida al moreno, quien no tuvo tiempo de leerla antes de que fuera arrebatada de sus manos. Los menores palidecieron al ver que su pelea fue descubierta y con una prueba innegable en manos del adulto, no tendrían como negar lo evidente. Además de que, la costumbre al encontrar notas era leerlas en voz alta para toda la clase. Eso servía como advertencia para que no lo hicieran por la humillación que podía conllevar ser atrapados.</p><p>―Así que pasándose notitas durante mi clase, ¿verdad, Uzumaki, Uchiha? ―preguntó el mayor mientras abría la nota y comenzaba a leerla en voz alta―. “<em>¿Te gusto? Uy sí. Desde el primer momento en que te vi noté que eras un chico lindo” </em>―fingió voces melosas e incluso se sonrojó un poco al estar “interpretando” el tono de las notas.</p><p>Al oír el contenido de la nota que atrapó Kakashi, los demás alumnos no tardaron en alzar la voz. Algunos reían de forma exagerada, otros hacían expresiones de sorpresa y las chicas protestaban sobre el atrevimiento del rubio al arruinar a Sasuke al desviarlo del buen camino. Los responsables no sabían dónde meter la cabeza por ser descubiertos. Ciertamente ellos no estaban coqueteando como todos creían, se estaban molestando de forma sarcástica con comentarios para, según ellos, hacer ver al otro como colegiala enamorada. Sin embargo, en un escrito no se podía interpretar el sarcasmo, al menos no alguien ajeno a ellos.</p><p>―¿Cómo puedes pretender a Sasuke-kun? ―gritó una chica de cabellos rubios.</p><p>―Ubícate, niño ―dijo de manera despectiva otra chica. Parte de las fans de Uchiha―. Sasuke-sama está fuera del alcance de un perdedor como tú.</p><p>―Si bellezas como nosotras no hemos conseguido una cita… aún, menos lo harás tú, fenómeno ―insultó otra.</p><p>Los comentarios de parte de las mujeres fueron subiendo más y más de tono. Para empeorar todo, los chicos también se estaban sumando, pero de manera más agresiva. Sus palabras iban cargadas de envidia. Era su oportunidad de sacar un poco el veneno que tenían contra el azabache. Entre muchas burlas y protestas de parte del alumnado femenino por no expulsar al rubio, ambos chicos sólo fueron regañados por Hatake. Según su criterio, no merecían un castigo tan grave. El rubio era recién llegado y Uchiha era un alumno del que nunca tuvo queja alguna.</p><p>―Sé que los adolescentes tienen sus hormonas por las nubes, pero al menos durante mi clase estén tranquilos o los tendré que cambiar de salón ―advirtió Kakashi sonriendo bajo el cubrebocas que llevaba siempre.</p><p>―No… ―protestó Uchiha, queriendo decirle que no se atreviera a castigarlo por el torpe nuevo, pero no pudo terminar su frase.</p><p>―¡No puedes cambiarme por hacer algo tan pequeño! ―gritó Uzumaki indignado por la amenaza. Además de que le gustaba esa clase porque estaba la alumna de cabellos rosas también.</p><p>―Las reglas de esta institución son sumamente estrictas, así que si no deseas que te separe de tu novio, será mejor que te comportes ―explicó el de cabellos plateados regresando al pizarrón a terminar de escribir la tarea.</p><p>―¡No es mi novio! ―negó el de ojos azules girando la cabeza para mirar con odio al moreno.</p><p>―No me mires así, tú comenzaste ―bufó Uchiha cruzándose de brazos con fastidio.</p><p>―Oigan ―llamó Sai en un susurro mientras les arrojaba una bolita de papel a la cabeza.</p><p>Al caerles un pequeño proyectil a cada uno, voltearon buscando al responsable. Sus demás compañeros les facilitaron la búsqueda, ya que no querían ser blanco del enojo de ambos chicos y todos apuntaron al único sin sentido común: Sai. El azabache de la falsa sonrisa, alzó su cuaderno de clases mostrando un dibujo bastante completo y explícito de Sasuke teniendo relaciones sexuales con Naruto con una pregunta tapando sus partes nobles a modo de “censura<em>”: ¿Son pareja o tienen una relación por mensajería de papelitos?. </em>Eso no les agradó a ninguno de los implicados y más cuando veían a sus compañeros prestando demasiada atención al dibujo. Siendo el rubio alguien tan impaciente, de inmediato se levantó de su asiento, haciendo un gran ruido con las patas de la silla al arrastrarse contra el suelo.</p><p>―¿A ti qué demonios te importa mi relación con el Teme? ―gritó el blondo captando la atención de Hatake.</p><p>―Les dije que guardaran silencio ―regañó el maestro al momento de darse vuelta―. Me temo que están castigados. Les dejaré el doble de tarea a todos ―declaró.</p><p>―¿Por qué nosotros también? ―preguntaron todos sumamente indignados de recibir tareas extras sin siquiera haber hecho algo para merecerlo.</p><p>―Naruto y Sasuke están castigados por mandarse papelitos en mi clase e interrumpirme ―dijo mirando fijamente al rubio―. Y ustedes por posibles conductas inapropiadas. Aunque no tengo certeza de quién o qué les hicieron, el grito de Uzumaki sobre su relación, es un indicador de que algo va mal. Si están teniendo conductas homofóbicas, les recuerdo que esta escuela exige modales y respeto en todo momento ―explicó con un gesto severo que pocas veces se veía en él.</p><p>―Pero… ―intentó protestar el alumnado, siendo callados por su maestro.</p><p>―No sé exactamente qué es lo que hicieron, pero tendrán tarea extra el día de hoy por prevención ―declaró serio sin dar lugar a réplicas―. Y si protestan o sus actitudes sospechosas continúan voy a seguir agregando tarea. Recuerden que pronto será el festival y las actividades extra curriculares y exámenes les quitaran mucho tiempo ―les recordó sabiendo que entenderían las posibles consecuencias.</p><p>De inmediato el silencio invadió el salón de clases. Nadie era tan tonto como para agregar trabajo extra a la época más ajetreada de todo el año. Incluso Uchiha se guardó sus comentarios y se limitó a maldecir mentalmente al rubio por hacer que les sumaran tarea extra, todo por culpa de esa enorme boca que parecía no cerrarse nunca. Y él no era el único, sus demás compañeros se sintieron víctimas de una injusta penitencia causada por Sai, Sasuke y Naruto. Especialmente el último, ya que desde que llegó estuvo poniendo de cabeza sus pacificas vidas escolares. Para fortuna de todos, eso fue lo más grave del día. El resto de clases pasaron relativamente en calma para todos, incluyendo para el escandaloso rubio.</p><p>Sin embargo, la paz nunca duraba demasiado tiempo con Uzumaki cerca y el día siguiente a su llegada comenzó sus pasos en su camino para ser Souban. Llegó tarde, al igual que el día anterior, pero no lo suficiente como para que le pusieran ausente de la clase o lo castigaran, debido a que el maestro Kakashi llegaba incluso más tarde que él. En cuanto llegó la hora del receso recorrió la escuela viendo a todos los alumnos de forma sumamente detenida. Parecía buscar algo, pero nadie sabía exactamente qué era lo que deseaba de ellos. Fuera lo que fuera, asumían que no la tenían, puesto que luego de la breve inspección los ignoraba e iba a mirar fijamente a otro alumno. Su recorrido lo llevó hasta el patio donde el equipo de futbol estaba practicando para el partido de inicio de campeonato estatal que se aproximaba.</p><p>―¡Oye, tú! ―gritó Uzumaki acercándose deprisa al campo de futbol―. El de las cejas pobladas. Pareces fuerte, pelea conmigo ―desafió señalándolo con el dedo.</p><p>―Este es un club de futbol ―aclaró mirándolo confundido por lo raro y espontáneo que resultó su pedido―. El club de karate y artes marciales está por el otro lado ―aclaró usando su dedo para apuntar al dojo donde solían practicar los clubes de pelea.</p><p>―A esos los venceré después ttebayo ―respondió poniéndose en posición de pelea―. Anda, si no eres un cobarde, enfréntame ―dijo en tono burlón buscando provocarlo a una pelea.</p><p>―Ohh no puedo rechazar un desafío tan ardiente ―exclamó Rock Lee cerrando su mano en puño en un vano intento de controlar su emoción―. La flor de la juventud está en llamas y debemos vivirla al máximo como dice Gai-sensei ―exclamó dejando de lado su balón de futbol para acercarse al otro.</p><p>Naruto sonrió con sorna, dispuesto a iniciar su pelea, ya que según sus pensamientos debía ser el más fuerte de todos. Si era verdad que todos eran tan geniales y destacados en deportes, una pelea con él no supondría ningún problema. Aunque su modo de pensar era algo ilógico, puesto que alumnos especializados en deportes como futbol, básquet, etcétera no serían hábiles en combate al no ser su área. Sin embargo, Uzumaki medía sus capacidades de forma inesperadamente inteligente en cada combate y sin importar el tipo de rival al que se enfrentaba siempre conseguía comprobar algo útil para volverse el más fuerte de todos. Sin saber muy bien en lo que se estaba metiendo el de ropa verde inició su pelea contra el rubio. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de decidirse el ganador de la misma.</p><p>―Fue demasiado sencillo ―se burló al verlo derrotado en el suelo.</p><p>Pese a no ser su área el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, esperaban más de Rock Lee. Siempre había tenido buena destreza evadiendo los ataques de otros en los partidos. La velocidad y fuerza en sus piernas debió servirle al menos para mantener una pelea de más de un golpe. No obstante, la habilidad de Naruto era increíble. Esperó al momento exacto para evadir un choque directo y asestó un golpe certero en medio de la espalda del moreno. Por un breve lapso de tiempo quedó inmovilizado en el suelo. Desde allí miró al rubio con molestia. La falta de motivos personales para el enfrentamiento no era razón para no sentir su orgullo dolido por tal facilidad con la cual lo vencieron.</p><p>―Creo que ahora sí iré a buscar a los del club de artes marciales ―afirmó Naruto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.</p><p>Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar al respecto a la actitud de aquel chico nuevo. Nadie sabía exactamente sus propósitos de estar allí. Las voces susurrantes cargadas de comentarios despectivos no le afectaban al mencionado. Él caminaba con confianza y tranquilidad entre todos los demás. La barbilla en alto y la mirada al frente sin perder de vista su siguiente objetivo. Una oscura mirada se posó en Naruto haciéndolo voltear en busca del dueño de aquellos ojos. Desde el techo del colegio Sasuke miraba hacia donde él estaba armando el escándalo causado por su pequeña pelea. Esos ojos azules se posaron en él buscando un silencioso desafío.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Mírame, estoy aquí”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eran las palabras transmitidas por las miradas de ambos. No estaban realmente conscientes de los motivos, pero querían, no, ansiaban ser el objetivo principal de los ojos del contrario. Esos mágicos segundos fueron interrumpidos al darse cuenta de lo que hacían. No podían permitirse perderse en la mirada del otro cuando tenían tanto pendiente. El rubio aún tenía que seguir forjando su reputación con los del colegio y Sasuke tenía sus deberes personales a la espera. Sin embargo, movido por la curiosidad fue a ver la pelea de Naruto contra el capitán del club de artes marciales. Sería digno de ver si aquella pretenciosa boca era sólo palabras o sus acciones cumplían sus auto alabanzas. Caminó con las manos en sus bolsillos por los pasillos y descendió con calma. Conocía al capitán de ese club, tuvo sus peleas con él en el pasado. Nada que lo hiciera guardarle rencor o tomarlo en cuenta, pero reconocía que era fuerte. Llegó al dojo donde varios se reunieron para ver la pelea. Naruto ya estaba allí, fuera del dojo esperando la respuesta del capitán.</p><p>―Neji-kun no vale la pena ―tartamudeo la tímida Hinata sujetando la manga de su primo tras oír el desafío del nuevo.</p><p>―Este no es asunto tuyo, Hinata ―negó el joven de cabellos castaños adelantándose hacia donde estaba el rubio esperando―. Acepto tu desafío ―respondió al reto mostrándose confiado.</p><p>―¡Muy bien ttebayo! ―celebró Uzumaki golpeando la palma de su propia mano con el puño cerrado.</p><p>El resultado parecía decidido desde el momento en que Hyuga aceptó el desafío. El castaño había conseguido asestarle varios golpes en secuencia. Precisos y directos a puntos vulnerables que dejarían a cualquiera inmovilizado. Sin embargo, el rubio pese a caer repetidas veces volvía a levantarse una y otra vez. Incluso recibiendo un puñetazo directo en su vientre, en vez de desmayarse por la falta de aire, se mantuvo sin caer. Es más, aprovechó aquel golpe para sujetar al castaño y darle un cabezazo directo en la cara. Neji de inmediato intentó regresarle el golpe, pero de otra manera. Alzó la pierna y dirigió una patada a media altura directo al abdomen del otro. Con su golpe anterior seguramente lo había dejado algo herido y si seguía asestando en el mismo punto pronto lo dejaría inconsciente.</p><p>No obstante, se llevaron una enorme sorpresa al ver al rubio rechazar sus ataques. Los que no bloqueaba parecían ni siquiera afectarle. Era monstruosa la fuerza de física del rubio. Cada golpe dado por el nuevo causaba gran daño en el Neji. Empero, se negaba a caer frente a un “callejero”. Esa manera de pelear carente de estilo o técnica, jamás vencería el refinado y alabado estilo de su prestigioso club. Contra todo pronóstico, Uzumaki resultó ser el vencedor. Naruto alzó su brazo victorioso presumiendo su logro. Su mirada se paseó entre sus espectadores hasta detenerse en el que sería su rival. De inmediato, le dedicó a Sasuke una sonrisa presumida a la espera de verlo intimidado por su manera de pelear. Después de todo, no era cosa de todos los días derrotar al capitán del club de artes marciales.</p><p>―Tuviste suerte, niño ―comentó Uchiha antes de darse la vuelta y retirarse con calma.</p><p>Aquellas palabras lo tomaron completamente desprevenido. Su sonrisa se fue borrando lentamente al darse cuenta de que no había conseguido impresionarlo. Las facciones del blondo se endurecieron y puso atención a su rival. Esto no iba a quedarse así. No iba a permitir a nadie verle la cara. Sería reconocido por todos y no importaba a cuantos debiera vencer para lograrlo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“No voy a perder contra ti, Teme”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sasuke caminó ignorando a todos a su alrededor hasta llegar al portón de la escuela. Notó a varios alumnos de otra escuela rondando por allí. Una chica con una falda larga y algunos chicos usando barbijo. Matones. No le sorprendía su presencia allí, pero sí lo atrevidos que resultaron como para acercarse tanto a un territorio prohibido para ellos. Los visitantes permanecieron medio ocultos por las paredes de un callejón cercano. No hicieron ningún movimiento capaz de iniciar una pelea, por lo que fueron ignorados fácilmente. Uchiha pasó cerca de su posición notando las miradas de ellos puestas en el escandaloso rubio. Apenas había llegado a la escuela y ya estaba captando el peor tipo de atención. Quizás debería advertirle, pero tenía el presentimiento de que no sería oído. Siguió su camino rumbo al auto negro en el cual lo esperaba el chofer de su familia.</p><p>Fue recibido con cordialidad por su chofer personal al entrar al vehículo. Él tenía una buena posición económica como la mayoría de sus compañeros. No era nada de extrañar para la mayoría. Menos para Naruto quien veía curioso el auto al cual se subía su rival declarado. El logo de la familia Uchiha relucía al frente del auto. No le extrañó la actitud de Sasuke que mostró al momento de conocerse. Era bien conocido el poderío de la familia Uchiha por su abundante dinero y fama por poseer empresas exitosas. Así también era un secreto a voces sus relaciones con la yakuza japonesa. No muchos sabían de ello y un número aún más reducido se atrevería a hablar respecto a eso. Lo último que quisiera un civil era atraer la atención de un grupo tan peligroso. Empero, Uzumaki no les tenía miedo. No se dejaría intimidar por nadie de esa familia y no descansaría hasta derrotar a Sasuke. Antes de cumplir su sueño de llegar a ser souban, se encargaría de él.</p><p>―¡Oye, tú! ―llamó un chico que aparentaba más edad de la que realmente tenía.</p><p>―¿Me estás hablando ttebayo? ―preguntó el rubio curioso mientras ladeaba la cabeza.</p><p>―Sí, a ti te estoy hablando, rubia ―insultó mientras se le acercaba hasta tenerlo a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo.</p><p>―¿Qué asuntos tienes conmigo? ―interrogó Naruto poniendo mala cara mientras sujetaba la muñeca del tipo tenía en su cuello.</p><p>―Me han dicho que estuviste todo el día enfrentándote a los niñitos ricos ―escupió al rostro del joven de ojos azules.</p><p>―¿Y eso a ti qué? ¿Acaso eres su perro guardián? ―cuestionó forzándolo a soltar su ropa.</p><p>―Este es MI territorio ―destacó con un tono posesivo mientras se arremangaba la ropa―. Yo soy el líder de este lugar, reconocido por los líderes de las demás pandillas, el peligroso…</p><p>―¡Ya deja de darme tanta palabrería inútil! ―ordenó Naruto metiendo las manos en los bolsillos―. Si quieres pelea, ya la conseguiste ttebayo.</p><p>―Me interrumpiste ―afirmó indignado mientras daba un paso al frente y con el puño en alto lanzó un puñetazo contra el rubio.</p><p>Uzumaki rápidamente sacó un par de yoyos de sus bolsillos y con uno envolvió el puño del sujeto. Mientras usaba el de su otra mano para golpearlo repetidas veces en el rostro. Su agresor intentó liberar su mano, pero teniendo sólo una disponible, prefirió usarla para desviar lo más posible los ataques hacia su rostro. Viendo una apertura en su defensa, el blondo no dudó en asestarle un golpe en el estómago con su rodilla. Aquel sujeto se encorvó de dolor y respiró agitado intentando recuperar el aire, pero Naruto no le dio descanso y volvió a atacar. Esta vez usando ambas manos para atacarlo con sus yoyos. Luego de aquella secuencia de golpes, finalmente cayó desmayado frente a Uzumaki. Algunos de los alumnos que todavía estaban saliendo se habían quedado a ver la pelea y los comentarios no tardaron en oírse.</p><p>―¿Vieron eso?</p><p>―Al fin nos sacamos a ese gorila de encima.</p><p>―Cierto, cierto. Actuaba como si fuera el dueño de este colegio.</p><p>―¿Pero y el nuevo es aún peor?</p><p>―¿Nos estaremos volviendo una escuela de delincuentes?</p><p>―¡La directora debería expulsarlo por pelear!</p><p>―El prestigio de Konoha High School está en riesgo.</p><p>―Se vio tan genial.</p><p>Los comentarios variaban enormemente. Mas a Naruto poco y nada le importaban, hasta le alegraba. Quería ser reconocido por todos, especialmente por aquel Uchiha. Su nombre estaría en boca de todos pronto y le haría saber quién manda. De sólo imaginar a Sasuke mostrándose respetuoso ante el nuevo dueño del territorio, no podía ocultar una enorme sonrisa. Cerró el puño conteniendo la emoción antes de lanzar un golpe al aire y gritar a todo pulmón:</p><p>―¡Soy Uzumaki Naruto y seré el souban más grande de esta escuela, no, de Japón ttebayo!</p><p>Detrás de aquellas paredes el grupo antes notado por Sasuke, estaban atentos a las acciones del rubio. Se muestran un poco sorprendidos, pero la malicia en sus ojos eran imposibles de disimular. Estaban maquinando planos que incluían a Uzumaki Naruto. Si eran en su beneficio o en su contra, era algo que el aludido pronto descubriría.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CONTINUARÁ…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>